fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Z wizytą u przegranych I
WSTĘP Kyle: Witajcie! Dzisiejszy odcinek poprowadzę ja, ponieważ przenosimy się do przegranych! Ale najpierw przypomnijmy co działo się w poprzednim odcinku. Uczestnicy budowali rowery oraz wózki, później odył się wyścig. Bill wykorzystał Lindsay, która dojechała jako ostatnia do mety i odpadła. Clara dojechała jako pierwsza, dzięki czemu jej drużyna wygrała. Na końcu pożegnaliśmy się na ceremonii z Taylor. Przegrała w dogrywce z Billem, jako że w głosowaniu był remis. Co się dzieje u przegranych? Oglądajcie Puszczę... Totalnej... Porażki! (Oczywiście rozpoczyna się muzyczka tytułowa. Kamera z góry wpada w gęsty las, gdzie można było zauważyć uciekającego przed nią(kamerą) Chrisa. Po drzewach skacze Anne. Kamera idzie dalej, aż do małej plaży z morzem, w której pływa Owen z Dawidem, a na plaży opalają się Mike i Taylor, obok Tom gapi się na Taylor. Kamera idzie do kuchni, w której Chef i Kyle gotują, Bill i Will się kłócą, Courtney całuje się z Duncanem, a Bridgette patrzy na to z lekką zazdrością. Jennifer patrzy na to wszystko i przewraca oczami. Kamera wychodzi z kuchni, a tam na placyku Johnny flirtuje z Lindsay, Bellą i Brendą, które chichoczą. Obok Bob, Christian i Zeke rzucają piłką. Na sam koniec Deezy stoi pod drzewem z założonymi rękami, a Clara do niego podbiega i go całuje. Obraz śnieży, po chwili pokazuje się napis „Total Drama Wilderness”.) PLAYA DE LOS PRZEGRANOS Kyle: (siedzi w krótkich spodenkach, koszulce na ramiączkach, japonkach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych na leżaku) Hej! (zdejmuje okulary) Witajcie w Playa De Los Przegranos, które zapewne pamiętacie z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, gdzie przegrani oraz niezakwalifikowani odpoczywają! Niezakwalifikowani siedzą po prawej stronie, na krzesłach. Wszystkie dziewczyny: (oprócz Evy i Heather) Ach, Kyle... jesteś tak mega przystojnyy... Heather: Ale nie mamy szansy na zdobycie miliona! Aaargh! Kyle: Powiedzcie, co sądzicie o osobach, które zostały w programie. Geoff: Bridgette jest *BEEEEEEEP*!!! Tyler: Ja myślę, że to Lindsay wygra! Beth: Ale Lindsay już odpadła. Tyler: Tak, to gdzie ona jest?? Kyle: Przyjdzie wkrótce. Tyler: Nie obejrzałem ostatniego odcinka, kurczę. Beth: A odpadła przez tego wykorzystywacza, gorszego od Heather! Heather: Wcale nie! Ja... miałam strategię! A on co ma?! Nic nie ma! Jest głupim i tępym nieudacznikiem, nadal w grze jest tylko dzięki Clarze, kolejnej głupiej idiotce, która zmusiła tego tępaka Deezy'ego do głosowania na frajerkę Taylor, a że Deezy zagłosował na nią, to i ta grubaska LeShawna, no ale oczywiście Chris znowu OSZUKIWAŁ! (założyła ręce) Alejandro: Oczywiście, Heather! Jesteś najbardziej złą a zarazem atrakcyjną kobietą na świecie! Heather: Zamknij się ćwoku. Gwen: Osobiście jestem za LeShawną. Eva: Jedyna normalna osoba, z tych co pozostały! Katie: O tak! Ma duże szanse! Sadie: Ale Bella też! Katie: Oraz Jennifer! Sadie: No i może Bridgette. Heather: Bella ma klasę. Nie jak LeShawna, czy Jennifer! Sierra: Moim zdaniem to Brenda ma duże szanse na zwycięstwo. Oraz Coooodyyyy! Prawda Cody?! (przytula go) Heather: Cody'ego nie ma w grze, załosna idiotko! Cody: Myślę, że Johnny mógłby wygrać, chociaż po tym, co zrobił na pewno szybko odpadnie. Noah: Żaden z nich nie wygra. Nie nadają się! No może Will, LeShawna i Bridgette. Reszta do domu. Trent: Według mnie LeShawna ma największe szanse na zwycięstwo. Gwen: (spojrzała na Trenta i się uśmiechnęła) Trent: (uśmiechnął się do niej) Justin: Hej, ludzie, nie oszukujmy się. Żaden z nich nie ma szans na zwycięstwo, w programie zostały jakieś pajace. No ewentualnie Bella, jest ładna. Izzy: Nie! To Brenda wygra! Jest pozytywnie walnięta! Harold: Biorąc pod uwagę ich totalną nieudolność do wykonywania zadań. Arghh! Kiedy odpadnie Deezy?! Mam ochotę mu dołożyć za LeShawnę! >< A wygra LeShawna. DJ: Hahaha, serio myślisz, że dokopiesz Deezy'emu?! Geoff: Ziom, rozbrajasz mnie! Hahaha! A wygra Jennifer. DJ: Jennifer? Wygra Will! Jest wrażliwy, co na pewno mu pomoże wygrać! Beth: WYgra Bella! Tyler: Wcale nie, bo Bella!... Aaa. Alejandro: Dajcie spokój. Wygra Clara, chyba, że ktoś ją powstrzyma, w co wątpię. Ona ma największe szanse. Kyle: Dzięki za wyrażenie własnego zdania. A teraz czas na powitanie wyeliminowanych! David! David wchodzi. Kyle: Mike! (Wchodzą kolejno) Bob! Christian! Ezekiel! Owen! Anne!...' Jakiś stażysta: Anne nie ma. Kyle: Jak to nie ma?! Stażysta: No nie ma. Kyle: Ech... Lindsay i Taylor! Weszli. Kyle: Zaczynamy od Davida! Nie pobył zbyt długo w programie. Rozwalił domek i w ogóle... David: Zamknij się. Kyle: Jak myślisz, kto wygra? David: Kto wygra? Hahahaha! Nikt nie wygra, żaden nie dojdzie do finału. Kyle: Emm... dobra, Mike? Totalnie ogłupiony przez spisek Taylor. Wstydzisz się? No powinieneś! Mike: Nie, koleś! Najważniejsze, że ona odpadła! Taylor: Stul dziób! Kyle: Komu kibicujesz? Mike: Oczywiście, że Belli! Kyle: Bob! Wyleciałeś przez spisek Taylor... jak się czujesz? I widzisz, Taylor jest tu z nami. Bob: Taylor i Clara to skończone *BEEP*. I wiem, kto wygra. Wygra Jennifer bądź Bella. Kibicuję im. Kyle: Super. Christian! Ty idioto, cho no tu! Christian: (siada) Zamknij się, przygłupie. Kyle: Komu kibicujesz, ziom? Christian: Komu? Komu? KOMU?! Kyle: Tak, komu. Christian: Willowi. Kyle: Ezekiel! To twój pierwszy sezon, w którym nie odpadłeś jako pierwszy! Noah: Duncan odpadł pierwszy w Trasie. Kyle: Zrezygnował. Powróćmy do Zeka. No więc, cieszysz się? Ezekiel: No co ty, ziom! Ale nieważne, bo powrócę do programu i zgarnę ten milion! Heather: Nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei! Kyle: Zeke, kto wygra? Ezekiel: No ja! Kyle: Dobra, nieważne... Owen! Owen: Tak jest, ziom! (siada, a krzesło się łamie) Kyle: Odpadłeś, bo Taylor popchnęła cię na Clarę z maszynką, przez co straciła włosy, a teraz chodzi w peruce! Zobaczmy ten moment ze strzyżeniem Clary! Pokazuje na ekranie ten moment. Wszyscy w śmiech. Kyle: Jesteś zły na Taylor? Owen: Nie. Kyle: Jak to, koleś! Straciłeś szansę na milion dolarów przez nią! Owen: Ale już raz wygrałem! Kyle: Ale milion straciłeś od razuu! Owen: No tak. Ale trudno. Na pewno będzie jeszcze duuuużo sezonów! Cody: Chris mówił, że to ostatni. Kyle: Serio mu uwierzyłeś, Cody? Ale Owen, w końcu nie wiesz, czy się dostaniesz! Miałeś teraz szansę, a ją zmarnowałeś... Owen: No ale... Izzy: Owen! (skoczyła do niego) Ty grubasie! Zdradzałeś mnie z tą brzydką larwą, która wygląda jakby wp''*BEEP*ła CYTRYNĘ! ''(dała mu z liścia) Owen: Izzy, przecież zerwaliśmy. Izzy: Wcale nie zerwaliśmy tępy pajacu! Chyba bym pamiętała, co nie?! Noah: Jesteś taką szajbuską Izzy, że nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Izzy: (pociągnęła Owena i pobiegła z nim gdzieś) Kyle: No dobra, Lindsay! Beth: Lindsay! (podbiegła do niej) Lindsay: Beth! Przytuliły się i zaczęły piszczeć. Tyler: Lindsay! Lindsay: Tyler! Biegli do siebie, ale się zderzyli i przewrócili. Kyle: O kurczę. Lindsay, komu kibicujesz? Lindsay: Jej, Belli, a komu innemu?! Kyle: Super, Taylor! Taylor: Nie będę odpowiadała na żadne z tych żałosnych i głupich pytań! Kyle: Powiedz chociaż komu kibicujesz. Taylor: Komu kibicuję? Komu kibicuję?! NIKOMU! Kyle: No tak. Nie masz przyjaciół. Jedynie Bridgette. Taylor: No dobra, jej mogę kibicować. Ech. Kyle: Świetnie! Beth: I co teraz, skończyłeś przesłuchania. Kyle: Co teraz? A pamiętacie podsumowanie z poprzedniego sezonu jak walczyliście o powrót do gry? Noah: O tak, niestety. Tyler: Tak, dokładnie pamiętamy. Kyle: Zagramy dziś znowu w to samo, tylko tym razem przejdą dwie osoby! Heather: (wstała) No to frajerzy możecue się już tylko schować! Kyle: Nie zagrają wszyscy, tylko ci, którzy wezmą butelkę z moim imieniem pod etykietą! (rzucił butelki, a wszyscy się na nie rzucili) Wylosowali: Taylor, Christian, David, Alejandro, Heather, Eva. Heather: Jest! Jeszcze takie łamagi mają szansę... zaraz, oni nie mają szansy, bo to ja wygram! Eva: Nie bądź taka pewna... Christian: Dobra, do rzeczy, co mamy robić? Kyle: Będzie quiz! Odpowiadanie na pytania. Ale także zdażą się zadania. Dwie osoby z największą ilością punktów powrócą do programu w odcinku 14! Taylor: Dlaczego tak późno?! Chociaż może to i lepiej... Kyle: Pytania będą dotyczyły tego sezonu jak i poprzednich, więc się przygotujcie. Pierwsze pytanie. Kto zajął 10 miejsce na Planie?! David: Izzy! Kyle: Punkt dla Davida! Heather: Co to w ogóle miało być za pytanie?! David: Banalne jak nic. Eva: Ja ci zaraz dam banalne! (zagroziła pięścią Davidowi) David: Evcia, wyluzuj. Dostaniemy się oboje, spokojnie. Kyle: Jedziemy dalej! Kto odpadł jako dziewiąty na Wyspie? David: Lindsay! Taylor: Beth! Kyle: Taylor dobrze! Heather: David, kto odpadł, nie kto zajął, idioto! Kyle: Który Zabójczy Okoń zaszedł najdalej na Planie? Taylor: Duncan! Yes! Kyle: Brawo! Heather: Arghh! Alejandro: Spokojnie, Heather, nie denerwuj się tak. Kyle: Jaka osoba z Drużyny Zwycięzców najdalej zaszła na Wyspie? Christian: LeShawna. Nie możesz dawać trudniejszych pytań? Heather: Może! Jest, punkt dla mnie! Kyle; Christian punkt. Teraz Heather, skoro tak bardzo chcesz punkt, zadanie dla ciebie! Taylor: Chwila, czemu dla niej?! Kyle: Tak wyszło. Heather: No dawaj. Kyle: (zakłada jej kask) Abyś nie oszukiwała. Pocałuj osobę, która ci się podoba i w której się bujasz! Heather: Nie ma takiej! (porażenie prądem) Mike: Dawaj, Hedzia, wykrztuś tą z siebie! Heather: Nie ciebie, idioto! Katie: Wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi. (chichocze) Kyle: Czas ci się kończy, Heather! Dajesz, albo minusowe punkty! Wszyscy: DAWAJ! DAWAJ! DAWAJ! Heather: (pocałowała Justina, porażenie prądem) Kyle: Ostatnia szansa! Heather: A niech was! (pocałowała Alejandro) Alejandro: (uśmiechnął się szeroko) Heather: On mi się wcale nie podoba! (porażenie prądem) Kyle: (zdjął jej kask) Brawo, masz punkt! Heather: Tylko punkt?! Przecież! No nie no! Musiałam pocałować tego brudnego brzydala! Sadie: Hej, hej, uważaj na słowa! Katie: Właśnie! Sadie&Katie: Al jest słodkiiiii. Alejandro: Nie Al. Nie mam tak na imię. Eva: Przejdziemy w końcu do pytań? Nudzę się. Nienawidzę się nudzić i wpadam w FURIĘ! Kyle: Które miejsce miała Eva na Wyspie?... Ajć. Eva: Dwunaste! Kyle: Punkt! Heather: Jakie ty, idioto, pytania zadajesz?! Kyle: Kto odpadł jako czwarty w tym sezonie? Christian: Christian! Kyle: (uśmiech) Heather: (facepalm) Kyle: A kto pierwszy? David: Ja! Kyle: Ale to nie jest pełna odpowiedź. Taylor: David! Kyle: Punkt dla Taylor! David: Hej, to nie fair! Kyle: Masz pecha, 10 miejsce na Wyspie. Alejandro: Bridgette. Heather: Ale ja nie pamiętam miejsc, no! Eva: To masz pecha... zachowaj resztki godności i się poddaj. Heather: Nie zamierzam, durny babochłopie! Eva: Grr... Kyle: Punkt dla Alejandro! Alejandro: Świetnie! Panie, nie kłóćcie się. Kyle: Zadanie dla Davida, to samo co dla Heather. (założył mu kask) David: Hmm, mam pocałować dziewczynę, która mi się podoba? Wszystkie dziewczyny, oprócz Izzy i Beth zakryły usta. Beth: (wyciąga dzióbek do Davida) Izzy: E tam ja jestem z Owenem, ale lubię TO! (rzuciła się na Davida) Lindsay: Że na fejsie? (słodki uśmiech) David: (odepchnął Izzy i rzucił się na Gwen z pocałunkiem) Gwen: (odepchnęła go) Koleś, odwal się. Trent: Hej, zostaw ją! Wszyscy wgap na Trenta. Trent: Co? Kyle: Co? Punkt dla Davida oczywiście! Aktualny wynik? Taylor prowadzi trzema punktami, za nimi Christian i David z dwoma, a Heather, Eva i Alejandro wloką się z jednym pointsem. Kolejne pytanie. Jak ma na imię Lady Gaga? David: Ja wiem! Lady? Wszyscy facepalm. Taylor: Stefani! Heather: Ale co to ma do rzeczy?! (wstała gwałtownie) Co to za pytanie w ogóle?! Czy to się jakkolwiek wiąże z TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĄ?! Eva: Ona ma jednak rację... kto by się przejmował kimś takim?! Kyle: Ech, nieważne. Punkt dla Taylor! Heather: (walnęła się w głowę i usiadła) Dawaj następne pytanie! Kyle: Kto jest lepszym kucharzem - ja czy Chef? Christian: Chef! Yea. Kyle: (nacisnął jakiś przycisk i podłoga pod Christianem się otworzyła i wypadł) David: Kyleeeee! Najlepszy kucharz na świecie, najzabawniejszy, nafajniejszy, najprzystojniejszy! Heather: Jesteś homo? Eva: Widać po mordzie. Kyle: Dwa punkty dla Davida, a wam odejmuję po jednym! Heather&Eva: CO?! Kyle: Poza tym, to już koniec gry, Taylor i David wygrywają! Bob: Jak to Taylor?! Mike: Ziom, nie! Taylor: Macie peszka frajerzy! Kyle: 14 odcinek! Alejandro: Heather, pozwolisz na chwilę? Heather: Nie. Alejandro: (wyciągnął do niej rękę) Heather: (przewróciła oczami i poszli) Kyle: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Sześć osób zagra o pomocnictwo Chrisowi obok mnie. Dwie osoby przejdą! Wylosuję, kto zagra! (losuje) Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Izzy, Gwen, Trent. Katie: Ojej, a co mamy robić? Gwen: Nie piszę się na to. Kyle: Piszesz, piszesz. A co macie zrobić? Nie wiem. :D Trent: Jak to nie wiesz, koleś! Kyle: Dobra, tak serio, to musicie odpowiadać na pytania róznej kategorii. Sadie: No to dajesz ziomek. WTF? - Wszyscy. Izzy: Dawaj Kajli czadu, Izzy pokaże na co ją stać, mhaahahahahahaahaha! Kyle: Ile lat ma Chris? Izzy: Tyle ile każdy człowiek w jego wieku! Kyle: Dobrze! Geoff: Że co? Kyle: Punkt dla Izzy. Jaki jest ulubiony piosenkarz Chrisa? Izzy: Ten, którego on uwielbia! Kyle: Kolejny punkt dla Izzy! Gwen: (przez zęby) Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Kyle: Kto jest najprzystojniejszym?... Geoff: (przerwał mu) Ten, kto jest najprzystojniejszy?! (zagryzł wargę) Cisza. Kyle: (uśmiech) Dobrze! Kto jest przystojniejszy: ja czy Chris? Katie&Sadie: (równocześnie) Kyle! Katie: Och! Ty, ja byłam pierwsza! Sadie: Co? To ja powiedziałam pierwsza, zgapiłaś po mnie! Katie: Kłamczucha! Sadie: (popchnęła ją na Gwen) Gwen: (popchnięta wpadła na Trenta, oboje się zarumienili) Beth: Matulo, ten odcinek to porażka. DJ: Mam nadzieję, że za kolejne 9 odcinków będzie ciekawiej. Kyle: Dobra, mam to głęboko! Geoff, Izzy, wygrywacie i jesteście od teraz pomocnikami Chrisa! Sadie: Odpowiedziałam dobrze! Katie: Wcale nie, bo ja! Taylor: Gorzej niż porażka. Bob: A nie powinno być jeszcze "Po tym zostanie Heyah"? Lindsay: Ale ja jestem w Orange! Kyle: Ale to nie jest podsumowanie, dzieciaczki. Żegnamy się ze wszystkimi, dowidzenia, narka, baj baj! Wszyscy machają. KONIEC.